jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Filx12/Sekret Nocnych Furii
Jeśli się wam spodoba to dajcie znać, a ja chętnie będę kontynuował. Miłego czytania! #1 Wstęp Nocne Furie są najbardziej tajemniczym gatunkiem ze wszystkich. Niewiele o nich wiadomo. Jednak jeden z ich najbardziej mrocznych sekretów niebawem zostanie odkryty. Albrecht walczył na arenie z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, gdy zjawił się tam Bestial. - Panie, znaleźliśmy- powiedział. Albrecht powalił smoka i odwrócił się w stronę sługi. - Niestety ci z Berk też są niedaleko- kontynuował Bestial. Albrecht dosiadł swojego Szeptozgona i powiedział: - Lepiej znajdź sobie jakiegoś smoka Bestialu. Ruszamy na polowania. #2 Więcej niż Furia Albrecht i Bestial właśnie dotarli do jaskini, w której miał znajdować się ich łup. Zsiedli ze smoków i ruszyli w drogę. Gdy dotarli do końca jaskini, Albrecht zauważył śpiącego czarnego smoka. - Nocna Furia?- zapytał. - Nie wiemy, panie- odpowiedział Bestial. Albrecht zbliżył się do smoka. Dzieliło ich kilka kroków. Smok rzeczywiście przypominał Nocną Furię, ale... Nagle smok wstał. Był większy i straszniejszy od Nocnej Furii. Bestial odsunął się. Jego strach się wzmógł, gdy zobaczył czarno-czerwone oczy smoka. Albrecht wyciągnął rękę w stronę bestii. Smok zareagował od razu. Uderzył Albrechta ogonem, powalając go, po czym odleciał. Czkawka i jego przyjaciele właśnie zbliżali się do tajemniczej jaskini, o której mówił im Johan Kupczy. Podlecieli na jakieś dziesięć metrów... Nagle z jaskini wyleciał czarny smok rozmiarami przypominający Koszmara Ponocnika. Wydał z siebie przerażający ryk, podobny do tego Nocnej Furii, ale straszniejszy. Śledzik zemdlał, a Sączysmark nie był zdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa. - Nocna Furia?- spytała Astrid. - Nie wiem. Jest za duży na Nocną Furię- odpowiedział Czkawka. Szczerbatek i tajemniczy smok zaczęli na siebie warczeć. Po chwili z jaskini wylecieli Albrecht na swoim Szeptozgonie i Bestial na Zmiennoskrzydłym. Czkawka od razu to zauważył. - Astrid!- krzyknął chłopak. - Powstrzymajcie Albrechta, a ja zajmę się tym smokiem. - Dobra! Astrid zaatakowała przywódcę Łupieżców, a bliźniaki jego sługę. Straszny smok strzelił plazmą w Szczerbatka. Jego plazma również przypominała tą Nocnej Furii, ale była czarno-czerwona. Chwilę później odleciał. Czkawka i jego smok ruszyli za nim. Gdy bestia zniknęła z pola walki, Sączysmark i Śledzik ocknęli się, i pomogli Astrid i bliźniakom w walce. Nikt jednak nie zauważył czterech statków Berserków przepływających niedaleko pola walki. Na jednej z łodzi znajdował się Dagur. - A więc Czkawki i spółki nie ma na wyspie- powiedział do siebie.- Świetnie się składa, dziś jest idealna pogoda na atak na Berk. Podszedł do swojego pierwszego oficera i powiedział: - Popłyń na naszą wyspę i przygotuj całą armię. Ruszamy na Berk! #3 Pościg Gdy Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki walczyli z Albrechtem i Bestialem, Czkawka gonił tajemniczego smoka. To było niewiarygodne, smok był szybszy od Nocnej Furii, a jak wiadomo, Nocna Furia jest najszybszym znanym gatunkiem. Bestia najwyraźniej dobrze znała tę okolicę. - Pewnie tu dorostał- powiedział do Szczerbatka Czkawka. Nie było jednak czasu na dalsze rozmowy, ponieważ Szczerbatek musiał dawać z sebie wszystko, żeby chociaż nie stracić drugiego smoka z oczu. Smok już prawie im uciekł, więc Szczerbatek zaczął strzelać w niego plazmą. Nawet to nie spowolniło go na długo. Musiałby zdarzyć się cud, żeby Czkawka i Szczerbatek mogli dogonić przeciwnika. Taki cud się zdarzył. W pewnym momencie pościg przeniósł się na mokradła. Gdy czarna bestia skręciła nieco w prawo, aby uniknąć zderzenia z drzewem, z całym impetem wleciała w stado Diablików Diabelnych, bliskich kuzynów Straszliwców Straszliwych o tych samych rozmiarach. Smok i małe smoczki spadły na ziemię. - Oby tylko nic im się nie stało- powiedział Czkawka. Bardziej miał na myśli Diabliki, ale czarny smok był wyjątkowy i trzeba było go zbadać, więc, mimo że był dziki i zły, do jego śmierci również nie mogło dojść. Jak się okazało, małe smoczki wyszły ze zderzenia z niewielkimi obrażeniami, które nie będą utrudniały im latania, polowań, itp. Czkawka podszedł do tejemniczego smoka. Był jedenaście kroków od niego. Właśnie chciał zrobił kolejny krok, ale wtedy Szczerbatek go odepchnął. Jego ogon znalazł się w odległości siedmiu kroków od smoka, czyli bliżej niż Czkawka. Bestia od razu zareagowała. Wstała i ryknęła. Dopiero teraz Czkawka mógł zobaczyć, jak smok wygląda na prawda. Był bardzo podobny do Nocnej Furii, ale był większy, miał dłuższe, czerwone pazury, większe skrzydła, dłuższe wyrostki na głowie i długie, ostre zęby. Od szyi do końca ogona, w prostej lini uzbrojony był w krótkie, niezbyt ostre kolce. Czkawka teraz już wiedział, co przeraziło Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Czarno-czerwone oczy smoka. Wyglądały jak dwie otchłanie. Nagle smok wzbił się pionowo do lotu. Zrobił to szybciej niż robi to Szczerbatek. Czkawka przywołał swojego smoka i ruszyli w pościg, ale po około dwóch minutach Czkawka musiał z bólem stwierdzić: - Uciekł nam. #4 Oblężenie Berk Czkawka i Szczerbatek wracali do domu. Jednak nie takiego widoku się spodziewali. Wioska płonęła, katapulty strzelały, już z daleka słychać było odgłosy walki. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć. Na jednej z łodzi wroga zauważył herb Berserków- Wandersmoka. - Dagur- powiedział do siebie, a potem zwrócił się do Szczerbatka: - Szybciej, musimy pomóc tacie! Dolecieli do wioski i podbiegli do Stoika atakującego wrogów na Thornado. - Tato!- krzyknął Czkawka.- Co się dzieje? - Zaatakowali nas gdy wy byliście na misji. Mają przewagę liczebną. Byliśmy wobec nich praktycznie bezbronni- wytłumaczył Stoik. Wtedy przyleciała reszta przyjaciół Czkawki. Okazało się, że wyspa została otoczona prze Berserków i nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki. - A smoki?- zapytał Czkawka. - Zestrzelą je- odpowiedziała Astrid. Czkawka nie wiedział co robić. Jego tata miał rację. Byli bezsilni. Próbował coś wymiślić, gdy w pewnym momencie usłyszał głos Dagura: - Czkawuś! Gdzie jesteś? Wtedy Czkawka wpadł na pomysł. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i powiedział do ojca: - Przygotujcie katapulty. - A ty co chcesz zrobić?- spytała Astrid. - Zmierzę się z Dagurem- powiedział Czkawka, po czym Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze. Wylądowali obok Dagura. Ten zareagował od razu: - Widzę, że życie nie jest dla ciebie cenne- powiedział. Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Przygotował swoją tarczę i gestem dał znać Dagurowi, że chce z nim walczyć. Dagur uśmiechnął się obłąkańczo i wziął do ręki swój miecz. Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Dagur uderzał swoim mieczem o tarczę Czkawki. Tarcza nie była ani trochę uszkodzona, ale chłopaka zaczynały boleć ręce, ponieważ ataki Dagura miały ogromną siłę. Czkawka długo nie wytrzymał. Tarcza wypadła mu z rąk, a on się przewrócił. Dagur wycelował w jego czoło mieczem. Wtedy do walki włączył się Szczerbatek. Strzelił w Dagura swoim pociskiem powalając go na ziemię. Czkawka wstał jak najszybciej to było możliwe. Gdy Dagur się podniósł, Czkawka zauważył biegnący w ich stronę ogrom wojowników. - Tylu żołnierzy mieści się w ośmiu statkach- szepnął do siebie, a potem powiedział do Dagura: - Widzę, że bardzo mnie cenisz, skoro poświęcasz na mnie aż tylu żołnierzy. - Nie schlebiaj sobie- powiedział Dagur. Czkawka krzyknął: - Katapulty! W jednej chwili na niebie pojawiło się dwanaście ogromnych pocisków, wystrzelonych z katapult. Dziewięć pustych statków zatonęło. Dagur i żołnierze, którzy chcieli zaatakować Czkawkę utknęli na wyspie. Przez chwilę wróg nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wikingowie wykorzystali okazję i kontynuowali ostrzał z katapult. Celowali głównie w puste statki, chociaż te z Berserkami też były zatapiane. Większości żołnierzy udawało się wskoczyć do morza, aby uniknąć zmiażdżenia przez ogromne głazy. - Chyba wygraliśmy- stwierdził Czkawka. Dagur nic nie powiedział. Znów chwycił swój miecz i chciał zaatakować bezbronnego Czkawkę. Zanim to zrobił usłyszał okrzyki. Spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodziły i zauważył ogromną ilość wojowników z wrogiego klanu. Teraz to oni mieli przewagę liczebną, ponieważ załogi statków, które nie zostały zatopione, uciekły z powrotem na swoją wyspę. Dagur był wściekły. Wyrwał jednemu ze swoich żołnierzy topór i rzucił nim w Szczerbatka. Czkawka chwycił tarczę i również nią rzucił. Topór rzucony przez Dagura trafił w tarczę Czkawki, która pod wpływem tego bardzo silnego rzutu pękła. Wtedy Stoik i jego ludzie uderzyli w oddział Dagura. Po skończeniu walki Czkawka rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem: - Ci, których nie pokonaliśmy są teraz w więzieniu- powiedział Stoik.- Wygraliśmy! - A co z Dagurem?- zapytał Czkawka. Szczęście Stoika niecio zmalało. - Dagur uciekł. #5 Wyprawa Bestiala Śledzik i Sztukamięs lecieli najsłoneczniejszym i najbezpieczniejszych szlakiem na Berk. Obydwoje musieli się odstresować po ciężkich przeżyciach ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Najpierw ten przerażający smok i Łupieżcy, potem Berserkowie. Astrid i bliźniaki szukali tego smoka, a Czkawka i Sączysmark- Dagura. Śledzik właśnie recytował Sztukamięs wiersz, który niedawno napisał, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważył człowieka idącego niedaleko nich. Uznał, że to jeden z mieszkańców maszerujący po wodę górską. Podleciał do niego i krzyknął: - Dzień dobry! Gdy osba, do której mówił spojrzała na nie, z przerażeniem stwierdził: - Bestial. To rzeczywiście był Bestial. Gdy tylko zauważył Śledzika postanowił działać. Rzucił siecią w Sztukamięs, plącząc jej skrzydła. Obezwładniony Gronkiel spadł na ziemię. Śledzik ze strachem w oczach patrzył, jak Bestial idzie w jego stronę. Wyciąga coś z plecaka i uderza go w głowę... Czkawka i Sączysmark wrócili do wioski, ponieważ słońce już zachodziło. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że Śledzik, który miał stać na czatach i w razie ewentualnego ataku krzyczeć gdzieś zniknął, zdziwili się. - Musimy go poszukać- powiedział Czkawka. - Daj spokój- powiedział Sączysmark.- Pewnie się przestraszył i uciekł. - Jednak wolę się upewnić- powiedział ostrzej Czkawka. - Dobrze, polecę z tobą- powiedział Stoik, po czym wsiadł na Thornado i wyruszył za Czkawką. Szukali go długo. Słońce już zaszło, a Śledzika ciągle nie było. Stoik chciał już wracać, gdy nagle zobaczyli w oddali ognisko. - Dagur- stwierdził od razu Czkawka. - Nie paliłby ogniska- odpowiedział Stoik.- Wie, że go szukamy. - Sprawdźmy to- powiedział Czkawka. Obydwoje zsiedli ze smoków i podkradli się do ogniska. To co zobaczyli zszokowało ich. Widzieli związaną Sztukamięs i przywiązanego do pala Śledzika. Obok Śledzika stał Bestial i coś do niego mówił. Polerował nóż. Stoik podszedł do niego od tyłu, ale gdy chciał go zaatakować, Bestial się odwrócił i machnął w stronę Stoika nożem. Stoik zrobił unik i uderzył Bestiala w twarz. Kolejne dwa ciosy ogłuszyły rywala. Czkawka podbiegł do Śledzika. Nagle Śledzik otworzył szeroko oczy i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale miał zakneblowane usta. Czkawka odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzył Śledzik. Zobaczył Zmiennoskrzydłego, który należał do Bestiala. - Tato, uważaj!- krzyknął. Gdy Stoik się odwrócił w jego stronę leciała kula kwasu. W pewnym momencie coś poderwało go nad ziemię, dzięki czemu uniknął śmierci. To był Thornado. - W ostatniej chwili- stwierdził Stoik. Na ziemi Szczerbatek strzelił w Zmiennoskrzydłego, a ten uciekł. Czkawka uwolnił Śledzika i Sztukamięs, i związał Bestiala. Oni i Stoik wrócili do wioski. Po całym wydarzeniu Czkawka rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem: - Ale po co Bestial przeszukiwał naszą wyspę?- dziwił się Czkawka. - Może chciał sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy gotowi na wojnę- stwierdził Stoik. - A może szukał Dagura- zasugerował Czkawka. - Jeśli Berserkowie i Łupieżcy połączą siły, będziemy mieli problem. #6 Powrót Tajemniczego Smoka Na Berk był słoneczny poranek. Mieszkańcy już prawie zapomnieli o ataku Berserków. Czkawka wyszedł przed dom. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Szczerbatek i nosem lekko popchnął Czkawkę. - Masz rację przyjacielu- powiedział młody wiking.- Idealna pora na latanie. Więc ruszyli. Latali około pół godziny, gdy usłyszeli krzyki dochodzące z wioski. Od razu tam wrócili. Berk znowu zostało zaatakowane. Jeden z domów był kompletnie zniszczony, ale nie było śladu pocisku z katapulty, ani choćby odrobiny ognia. Szczerbatek spojrzał w górę i zaczął warczeć. Czkawka również tam spojrzał. To był ten straszny smok przypominający Nocną Furię. Szczerbatek podleciał do bestii, a ta się odwróciła. Smoki ruszyły w swoją stronę i zderzyły się głowami. Szczerbatek był słabszy i to on spadł na ziemię. Czkawka nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przecież Nocna Furia jest najsilniejszym ze znanych gatunków smoków. No tak, ze znanych. Ale czy to możliwe? Czy możliwe jest, żeby po tylu wspólnych przygodach mieli zostać pokonani? Jeśli Szczerbatek nie mógł pokonać swojego przeciwnika, to kto da radę? Wtedy bestia została zaatakowana przez Stoika. - Wynoś się z mojej wyspy!- krzyknął Stoik. Jego smok ryknął. Ryknął również jego przeciwnik, ale ryk tego drugiego był przerażający. Straszny smok strzelił w Thornado swoją plazmą. Nikt nie mógł pokonać tej bestii, a ona o tym wiedziała. - Musimy połączyć siły!- krzyknął Czkawka. Śledzik wyruszył pierwszy. Zanim zrobił cokolwiek jego smok został trafiony i kręcąc się spadł na ziemię. Nieuwagę smoka wykorzystał Sączysmark i kazał Hakokłowi zaatakować wroga. Udało mu się, ale na czarnym smoku nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Strzelił w Hakokła, a ten podpalając swoje ciało również spadł na ziemię. Bliźniaki nie atakowały z powietrza, zostali na ziemi. Szpadka nakazała swojemu smokowi rozpylić gaz, który dotarł aż do ich przeciwnika, a Mieczyk przy pomocy swojego smoka podpalił go. Tym razem czarny smok również nie odniósł obrażeń. Strzelił swoją plazmą w tułów smoka bliźniaków ogłuszając go. Następna zaatakowała Astrid. Jej smok, Wichura, najpierw wystrzelił kolce, których wróg zdołał uniknąć, a następnie zaatakował ogniem, którego już uniknąć się nie dało. Raz jeszcze czarny smok odniósł jedynie drobne obrażenia. Wichura uniknęła jednego ataku plazmą przeciwnika, ale drugi ją trafił i smoczyca spadła na ziemię. - Nasza kolej- powiedział Czkawka do swojego smoka. Szybko wznieśli się w górę. Szczerbatek i tajemniczy smok w tym samym czasie wystrzelili pociski plazmowe. Czarno-czerwony pocisk zniszczył pocisk Szczerbatka i trafił go w głowę. Szczerbatek znów zaczął spadać. Kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią chłopak wypadł z siodła i podczas zderzenia z ziemią stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął zobaczył przed sobą mordkę Szczerbatka, ale tajemniczego smoka już nie było. #7 Atak Łupieżców Jeden z Łupieżców podszedł do Albrechta. Wódz był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Jakieś wieści?- zapytał zdenerwowanym głosem. - T-tak, panie- zająkał się Łupieżca. - No mów!- ryknął Albrecht. - Bestial... on... został złapany. Albreht chwycił kawałek deski leżący obok niego i rzucił nim w sługę. Był wściekły. Podszedł do swojego Szeptozgona i powiedział do siebie: - Dlaczego wszystko muszę robić sam?- po czym odleciał. Dotarł do Berk. Wleciał do jednego z tuneli pod wioską. Gdy opuścił tunel, znajdował się niedaleko dawnego domu Pleśniaka. Zsiadł ze smoka i ruszył dalej pieszo. Przeszedł jakieś dwieście metrów, gdy usłyszał głos: - Myślałeś, że przekradniesz się do wioski?- to był Czkawka. Albrecht by pokonał by chłopaka, gdyby nie ktoś, kto z nim był. Szczerbatek. - Jak widzę bez swojego smoka ani rusz- powiedział Albrecht.- Już niedługo to się zmieni. Czkawka i Szczerbatek ruszyli na Albrechta. Szczerbatek uderzył w niego głową, powalając go. Położył na nim łapę, żeby ten nie mógł wstać. W pewnym momencie, kilka centymetrów od głowy Czkawki, przeleciał topór. Najwyraźniej Albrecht nie przyleciał do wioski sam. W stronę Czkawki biegło około trzydziestu Łupieżców. Szczerbatek trafił kilku, ale było ich za dużo i znacznie się zbliżyli. W pewnym momencie dwóch Łupieżców zaczęło biec szybciej. Szczerbatek trafił jednego. Drugi chciał skoczyć na Czkawkę. Powstrzymały go jednak kolce, które wbiły się w ziemie tuż przed jego nogami. - Astrid!- ucieszył się Czkawka. Reszta jeźdźców również przybyła. Albrecht wykorzystał nieuwagę Czkawki, wstał i uderzył pięścią Szczerbatka w nozdrza, po czym uciekł do lasu, a pozostali Łupieżcy za nim. - Tak jest! Wygraliśmy!- triumfował Sączysmark. - Nie- zaprzeczył Czkawka.- Teraz Łupieżcy i Dagur są na wyspie. #8 Nocne Starcie Od ostatnich kilku tygodni na Berk ludzie nie mieli spokoju. Stoik widział, że jego lud jest przemęczony, więc postanowił zorganizować dla nich jakąś atrakcję. Po długich rozmyślaniach wpadł na pomysł. - Urządzimy nowe święto!- powiedział do syna. - Ale jak to?- zdziwił się Czkawka.- Chcesz zmienić naszą tradycję? - No nie. Niezupełnie- odpowiedział Stoik.- To będzie takie jednorazowe święto. - Aha, fajnie. Więc co to będzie za święto?- zapytał Czkawka. - No właśnie. to zadanie... - ...Zostawiasz mnie- dokończył Czkawka.- Tak, tak. Jak zawsze. Czkawka nie mógł wymyślić nic ciekawego, więc udał się po pomoc do przyjaciół. Śledzik zaproponował święto miłości dla smoków, Sączysmark święto zapasów ze smokami, a bliźniaki święto kopania się po tyłkach. - A ty Astrid? Masz jakiś pomysł?- zapytał Śledzik. - A wiesz, że mam- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.- To będzie coś podobnego do Festiwalu Roztopów, tylko że będzie brała w tym udział cała wioska. Będą różne konkurencje punktowe. Za każde dziesięć punktów każdy dostanie... Smoczą Monetę. Na koniec ten kto będzie miał Smoczych Monet wygrywa. Przyjaciele uznali, że to bardzo dobry pomysł. Czkawka zauważył jednak jeden problem. - A te Smocze Monety. To skąd je weźmiemy?- spytał. - A no właśnie. To zadanie... - ...Pozostawiasz mnie. No jasne. Podczas gdy Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka przygotowywali wszystko na Święto Astrid, Czkawka i Szczerbatek przygotowywali Smocze Monety. Wymagało to kilkunastu godzin w kuźni, ale w końcu udało im się wykonać całkiem sporo monet. - Jak myślisz, wystarczy?- zapytał Czkawka swojego smoka. Szczerbatek różnymi gestami dał swojemu panu do zrozumienia, że tak. Gdy chłopak przyniósł Smocze Monety na teren festiwalu, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sądził, że Astrid pokłóci się z Sączysmarkiem, a ta tak się na niego zdenerwuje, że zmusi go do płaczu, że Śledzik przestraszy się własnego cienia i schowa się pod Sztukamięs, a bliźniak wszystko podpalą. A tu proszę. Wszystko w idealnym porządku. Czkawka zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Astrid zmusiła wszystkich do pracy. To było naprawdę niewiarygodne. Dzięki temu Święto Astrid rozpoczęło się już następnego dnia rano. Na początku ludzie nie byli przekonani, ale po krótkim czasie zaczęli się dobrze bawić. Każdy zbierał okrągłe Smocze Monety, na których widniały podobizny różnych, poznanych dotąd gatunków smoków. Drugiego dnia festiwalu, który miał trwać trzy dni było podobnie. Zmieniły się jednak konkurencje. Ludzie przestali myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale jeźdźcy nie mogli. Musieli patrolować okolicę i w razie ataku Łupieżców ostrzec Stoika i mieszkańców. Jakby do tego doszło, mieszkańcy by się załamali. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, bo część z nich jest przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji, ale połowa wioski byłaby pozbawiona chęci do życia. Trzeci dzień festiwalu, znowu z innymi konkurencjami, odbywał się bez przeszkód. Nastał wieczów, robiło się coraz ciemniej, aż w końcu nie było widać prawie nic. Paliło się wiele ognisk, ponieważ ostatniego dnia ludzie chcieli uzbierać jeszcze trochę punktów. Jeźdźcy znów patrolowali okolicę. W pewnym momencie w ledwo widocznego Szcerbatka wleciało coś sporego, czego w ogóle nie było widać. Smok i jeździec spadli na ziemię. Czkawka kazał przyjaciołom pozostać na miejscu, a sam ruszył opowiedzieć o wszystkim ojcu. Stoik kazał Czkawce pozbyć się zagrożenia tak, żeby mieszkańcy się o nim nie dowiedzieli. Gdy Czkawka wrócił na miejsce jeźdźców już tam nie było. W pewnej chwili znów coś uderzyło Szczerbatka. Tym razem Szczerbatek nie spadł na ziemię. Spadł Czkawka. To znaczy spadłby, gdyby nie... Śledzik. Jakimś cudem znalazł się dokładnie pod spadającym Czkawką. Chłopak uderzył w Sztukamięs. Jego lot był o połowę krótszy, niż gdyby miał uderzyć w ziemię. Czkawka wiedział, że jego smok bez niego nie poleci. Szczerbatek spadał bardzo dziwnie. Jakby się... No tak. Chwycił przeciwnika i pociągnął go za sobą w dół. Jednak Nocna Furia była słabsza i to ona uderzyła ziemię. Smok silniejszy od Nocnej Furii? Czkawka już chyba wiedział z czym mają do czynienia. Upewnił się, gdy wzeszło słońce. To była ta ogromna Nocna Furia. Smok spojrzał na Czkawkę i strzelił w jego stronę plazmą. Sztukamieś zrobiła unik. Gdy Czkawka skierował wzrok w stronę nieprzytomnego Szczerbatka, tego drugiego już tam nie było. Teraz skupiłł się na swoim smoku. Z pomocą Śledzika i Sztukamięs przetransportowali Szczebatka na wykonanych przez Czkawkę noszach. W wiosce czekali na nich pozostali jeźdźcy. Astrid wytłumaczyła Czkawce, że musieli uciekać, a Śledzik dodał, że on nie zdążył. Trzeci dzień Święta Astrid się skończył. Teraz miały być liczone Smocze Monety. Każdy z Wikingów miał swoje miejsce w Rankingu Święta Astrid. Ostatnie miał Gustaw, co podłamało chłopaka, ale Sączysmark go pocieszył mówiąc, że on w ogóle nie ma miejsca, więc mały jest lepszy. Później był Wiadro. Potem jeszcze setki innych osób. Na miejscu sto czwartym był Gruby. W końcu przyszła kolej na pierwsze trzy miejsca: - Miejsce trzecie- odczytał Stoik.- Podłosmark Jorgenson!- Podłosmark zajął swoje miejsce na podium. - Miejsce drugie- tym razem czytał Czkawka- Stoik Ważki!- Czkawka pogratulował ojcu, gdy ten szedł na podium. Miejsce pierwsze odczytywała Astrid, jako założycielka tego święta. - Miejsce pierwsze...- w Twierdzy, w której odbywało się liczenie monet, panowało napięcie, Astrid zrobiła dziwną minę.- Pyskacz? On nawet nie brał udziału! Jak się potem okazało Pyskacz zrobił w kuźni kilkaset monet i dał je do policzenia. Gdy Stoik się o tym dowiedział, z pomocą Thornada dosłownie zdmuchnął Pyskacza do oceanu. #9 Plan Dagura Łupieżcy uważnie przysłuchiwali się rozmowie prowadzonej przez Albrechta i Dagura. - Powtórzmy plan- zaproponował Albrecht.- Jutro o świcie się rozdzielimy. My pójdziemy na plażę do znalezionego przez nas statku, a ty... - ...a ja pójdę na Berk- dokończył Dagur. - Ale pamiętaj, masz wywabić z wioski syna Stoika. Jego i tylko jego.- przypomniał Albrecht. - Oj już ja zapamiętam- powiedział Dagur z charakterystycznym dla niego wyrazem twarzy. Planowali do już od kilku dni, od przypadkowego spotkania Łupieżców z Dagurem w jaskini, w której się właśnie znajdowali. Po wywabieniu Czkawki i jego smoka, przywódca Berserków miał dołączyć do Albrechta na plaży i razem z nimi pojmać szefa akademii. Następnego dnia o świcie Albrecht i jego ludzie, tak jak planowali, wyruszyli na plażę. Chwilę później Dagur zaczął wędrować w stronę Berk. Na miejsce dotarł cztery godziny później. Jak najszybciej znalazł sobie kryjówkę, niezbyt ciekawą, ponieważ tylko tak mógł dostać się do wioski niezauważony, nie wysilając się zbytnio. Ukrył się mianowicie wśród złowionych ryb, które miały być przetransportowane do wioski. Ledwo zniósł okropny zapach. Tak naprawdę, gdyby nie to, że wioska była niedaleko, nie wytrzymałby i musiałby opuścić swoją kryjówkę. Po opuszczeniu rybiej kryjówki, ukrył się za jednym z domów. Pierwszymi osobami, które zobaczył, były jak zwykle kłócące się bliźniaki. - Moje śmierdzą bardziej- powiedział Mieczyk. - Nie, bo moje- zaprzeczyła Szpadka. - Słuchaj siostra, gdyby nie gaz Jota, twoje pachy byłyby niczym... coś co nie śmierdzi. - Idioci- powiedział Dagur do siebie i ruszył dalej. Po drodze do domu wodza widział jeszcze Wiadra rozmawiającego ze swoim wiadrem. Uznał, że większość mieszkańców Berk to... świry. Do pokoju Czkawki dostał się przez wejście w dachu, wykonane specjalnie dla Szczerbatka. Czkawka i jego ojciec właśnie jedli obiad. Wódz Berserków powiedział do nich: - Dzień dobry. Piękny dziś dzionek. Wszędzie pachnie- tu zrobił dziwną minę- rybą. Czkawka i Stoik wstali. - Dagur?!- zdziwił się Czkawka. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć na intruza. Dagur zaczął uciekać. Czkawka spojrzał na ojca. - Leć. Ja idę po Thornado- powiedział Stoik. Thornado znajdował się u Pyskacz na przeglądzie zębów. Warto dodać, że Stoik nadal był obrażony na Pyskacza, ale zdrowie jego smoka było ważniejsze. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i ruszyli za Dagurem. Gdy dotarli do lasu, ścigany zniknął im z oczu, jednak już po chwili znów go zobaczyli i pościg został wznowiony. Dagurowi jakimś cudem udało się unikać zostania złapanym przez Nocną Furię Czkawki. W pewnym momencie las się skończył, ale Dagur jakby zniknął. - Jaskinia!- krzyknął Czkawka, a jego smok od razu udał się we wskazanym kierunku. Czkawka doszedł do wniosku, że poruszają się po tunelach zrobionych przez Szeptozgony. Od razu domyślił się, gdzie udał się Dagur. Chwilę później już byli na plaży. Dagur biegł w stronę brzegu. Stał tam statek. Szczerbatek ruszył za nim. Gdy smok już go prawie dogonił, wódz Berserków krzyknął: - Albrecht, teraz!- nic się jednak nie stało. Czkawka i Szczerbatek właśnie dogonili Dagura. Nocna Furia położyła na nim swoją łapę tak, żeby nie mógł wstać. Po chwili zjawił się Stoik. Czkawka opowiedział mu o całym zajściu i o wezwaniu przez Dagura Łupieżców. - Dagur jest szalony. Pewnie mu się coś pomieszało- stwiedził Stoik.- Na statku nikogo nie ma. Wódz Berserków otworzył szeroko oczy i krzyknął: - Oszukali mnie! #10 Jak kontrolować smoki? część 1 Stoik właśnie wrócił do domu po przesłuchaniu Dagura. - Dagurowi nie można ufać- powiedział do syna, który wszedł do jego pokoju. - Co ci powiedział?- zapytał Czkawka. - Niewiele- odpowiedział mu ojciec.- Mówił, że Łupieżcy popłynęli na jakąś tam wyspę, żeby szukać czegoś, co pomoże im wytresować tego nowego smoka. - Warto byłoby to sprawdzić- stwierdził Czkawka.- Może mówić prawdę. - On jest zdrowo rąbnięty!- krzyknął Stoik. - A jeśli mówi prawdę? - Dobrze, zrobimy tak: weźmiesz swoich kumpli i gdy tylko się dowiem o jaką wyspę chodziło, ruszycie tam i sprawdzicie czy Dagur mówił prawdę. Ja z moim ludźmi zostaniemy tu, na wypadek gdyby jednak kłamał. - Zgoda- powiedział Czkawka. Około dwóch godzin później Czkawka i jego przyjaciele czekali na Stoika. Gdy ten wreszcie się zjawił, powiedział: - Nie było łatwo, ale udało się. Dagur nie znał dokładnej nazwy i lokalizacji tej wyspy, ale powiedział, że jest to ósma na wschód wyspa od Smoczej Wyspy. Jeźdźcy Smoków ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zauważyli łódź. - Czyli, że Dagur jednak nie kłamał- zauważyła Astrid. - Ruszajmy- rozkazał Czkawka. Gdy podlecieli do wejścia do jaskini zsiedli ze smoków i dalej ruszyli piechotą smoki prowadząc za sobą. Na drugim końcu jaskini znajdował się tunel. Przyjaciele ruszyli nim. Wnętrze tego tunelu wydawało się być ze złota, ale poza tym miejsce to wyglądało jak zwyczajny, podziemny tunel. - Bądźcie ostrożni- powiedział Czkawka. - Spokojnie Czkawka- powiedział Mieczyk, po czym razem ze Szpadką zaczął skakać po jakimś dziwnym kamieniu. - Co wy robicie?!- zdenerwował się Czkawka. - Padnij- krzyknęła Astrid, gdy ze ściany znajdującej się po ich lewej stronie zaczął wylatywać ogień. Wszyscy odeszli kilka kroków od tego miejsca. Chwilę później bliźniaki zauważyły Ognioglizdę. - Błyszczy się- stwierdziły i zaczęły biec za smokiem, uruchamiając kolejne pułapki: trujące strzałki, zapadnie, itp. To jednak nie był zwykły tunel. Czkawka miał już coś powiedzieć bliźniakom, gdy zauważył złotą skrzynkę. Podszedł do niej, otworzył ją i wyciągnął postrzępiony kawałek papieru. - Zobaczcie. Tu jest narysowany ten tajemniczy smok- powiedział przyjaciołom. - No czytaj- popędziła go Astrid. - Okej, słuchajcie: Nie wiem jak powstał ten smok, ale wykluł się wśród Nocnych Furii. Jest to najdzikszy, najszybszy, najsilniejszy, najmądrzejszy i jeszcze wiele naj smok, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nazwałem go Nocnym Amokiem, ze względu na to, że przypomina Nocną Furię, ale jest większy i straszniejszy. Nie można go oswoić. Jedynym sposobem na okiełznanie go jest użycie na nim Matrycy, czyli przedmiotu, który ukryłem wraz z drugim listem na końcu tego tunelu. Po drodze ustawiłem wiele pułapek, ponieważ jeśli Matryca wpadnie w niepowołane ręce i ta niepowałana osoba okiełzna Nocny Amok, świat będzie w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Smok ten jest bowiem tak potężny, że może zniszczyć wszystko. Zostawiam ten list tutaj, gdyż bestia czeka na mnie u wyjścia z jaskini. Nie ucieknę. Gdy Czkawka skończył czytać, podniósł wzrok z nad kartki, spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i powiedział: - Musimy zdobyć Matrycę przed Albrechtem. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.... #11 Jak kontrolować smoki? część 2 Przyjaciele wędrowali dalej. Bliźniaki nie wpadały już na pułapki, a wszyscy byli bardziej zdeterminowani niż dotąd, więc znacznie szybciej poruszali się do przodu. W pewnym momencie ujrzeli światło. Szybko podkradli się do tamtego miejsca (smoki wędrujące z nimi utrzymywały się w bezpiecznej odległości) i schowali się za skałą. Źródłem światła był złoty przedmiot przypominający skrzydła orła z małą główką pośrodku. Obok tego przedmiotu stali Albrecht, Bestial i kilkoro Łupieżców. Albrecht trzymał podarty kawałek papieru i czytał: - Drogi podróżniku. Udało Ci się odnaleźć Matrycę. Jej moc pozwala kontrolować smoki. Teraz dowiesz się więcej o Nocnym Amoku...- Albrecht najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany, ponieważ po przeczytaniu tego krótkiego fragmentu przekazał list Bestialowi. Wyciągnął ręce w stronę złotego przedmiotu, najwyraźniej to właśnie była Matryca. Stała ona na popękanym kamiennym stole. Gdy Albrecht dotknął Matrycy, cała jaskinia zaczęła się walić. - Pułapka!- krzyknął jeden z Łupieżców i zaczął uciekać, ale gdy podczas ucieczki zauważył jeźdźców smoków i chciał powiadomić towarzyszy, pocisk Nocnej Furii odrzucił go prosto w Albrechta. Albrechtowi musiało się to nie spodobać, bo zaczął okładać nieudolnego sługę po twarzy. Z szału wyrwał go Bestial. - Panie! Matryca!- krzyknął. Albrecht zostawił nieprzytomnego sługę i ruszył w kierunku Matrycy. Jaskinia drżała coraz bardziej. Albrecht dotknął Matrycy i chciał ją zabrać z kamiennego stołu. Czkawka, widząc to krzyknął: - Nie!- po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciół.- Musimy go powstrzymać! Wszyscy natychmiast pobiegli do swoich smoków i wlecieli do jaskini. Gdy Albrecht uniósł Matrycę tak, że jej podstawa była oddalona od stołu o kilka centymetrów, stało się coś niespodziewanego. Kamienny stół jakby samoistnie przełamał się na pół, a spod niego wyleciał ten sam smok, którego Albrecht znalazł w jaskini, który co najmniej dwa razy atakował Berk i przez którego jeźdźcy i Łupieżcy znajdowali się właśnie tutaj- ten ogromny, czarny smok został nazwany przez kogoś Nocnym Amokiem. Czkawka złączył wszystkie elementy układanki w całość. Teraz już wiedział o co tak naprawdę walczą. Teraz znał sekret Nocnych Furii. - Już wiem!- krzyknął do przyjaciół. - Co wiesz?- zapytał Sączysmark, jednak zanim Czkawka zdążył odpowiedzieć, zaczęła się prawdziwa masakra. Nocny Amok strzelił w Albrechta, zamieniając Matrycę w złote odłamki, a po chwili zaczął strzelać we wszystko co się ruszało i co się nie ruszało. - Nocny Amok najwyraźniej nie chciał być kontrolowany- zauważył Mieczyk. - A ty byś chciał?- zapytała Szpadka. - Czemu nie?- odpowiedział Mieczyk. Ich rozmowę przerwała Astrid krzycząc: - Musimy uciekać! - Zapamiętam to sobie- powiedziała Szpadka do brata, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, w każdym razie tak im się wydawało. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, ponieważ jaskinia w każdej chwili mogła się zawalić. Szczerbatek użył więc echolokacji i poprowadził przyjaciół do wyjścia. Teraz znajdowali się na plaży. - Wracamy na Berk- rozkazał Czkawka.- Tam wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Przyjaciele ruszyli w kierunku Berk. Jednak gdy Czkawka znajdował już prawie nad morzem (leciał dosyć nisko), został przez coś lub kogoś złapany za nogę i zrzucony ze Szczerbatka. Uderzył plecami w piasek, a po chwili zaczął padać deszcz. Czkawka nie mógł się podnieść, więc pozostawał w pozycji leżącej. - A dokąd to się wybierasz?- usłyszał obok siebie głos Albrechta. #12 Zemsta Albrechta Czkawka wciąż leżał na ziemi. Jeszcze nie rozgryzł dlaczego, ale nie mógł wstać. Spróbował zebrać myśli, jednak mu się to nie udało. Głowa strasznie go bolała. Miał szczęście, że spadł z niewielkiej wysokości. Krople deszczu wpadały mu do oczu. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Albrechta. Czuł, że nie jest dobrze. Widział, że Albreht podnosi ręce do góry. Z pewnością coś w nich trzymał. Instynkt podpowiedział Czkawce, że jest to miecz. Albrecht opuścił swój miecz tak szybko, że Czkawka w ostatniej chwili zdążył się uchylić, unikając tym samym przecięcia na pół. Chłopak nie miałby szans z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem, nawet gdyby był w pełni sprawny. W tej chwili mógł liczyć tylko na przyjaciół i... - Szczerbatek!- krzyknął. Smok momentalnie zareagował. Szczerbatek wiedział, że jego właściciel wypadł z siodła, ale nie był do końca pewien, gdzie się znajduje. Głos Czkawki wszystko mu rozjaśnił. Albrecht przymierzał się właśnie do kolejnego ciosu. Wziął zamach i miecz znów przybliżał się do Czkawki. Zanim jednak doszło do zetknięcia się miecza z głową Czkawki, pocisk Szczerbatka odrzucił Albrechta w stronę jaskini, a jego miecz wirując w powietrzu przeleciał kilka metrów i wpadł do wody, czyli w kierunku odwrotnym niż jego właściciel. Szczerbatek podleciał do swojego pana i chciał pomóc mu wstać, robiąc ze swojego pyska podporę. Czkawka chwycił smoka za pysk i spróbował się podnieść. Jednak nie zdołał tego zrobić, ponieważ lewa ręka bolała go jeszcze bardziej niż głowa. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego nie mógł wstać. Miał zbitą, a może nawet złamaną rękę. Wysokość, z której spadł była rzeczywiście niewielka, ale to musiało wystarczyć, żeby ostro go poobijać. Szczerbatek doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie pomoże swojemu panu wstać, musi go obronić, dopóki nie przybędą posiłki. Skierował głowę w kierunku Albrechta. Wyszczerzył zęby, ale w pewnym momencie został uderzony w bok. Zobaczył napastnika, gdy ten przymierzał się do następnego ciosu. Nocny Amok. Szczerbatek nie mógł go pokonać. Jeszcze nie. Przeciwnik rzucił się na niego. Obydwa smoki turlały się po ziemi, gryzły i uderzały łapami, co przypominało szarpaninę. Czkawka chciał pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, ale nie potrafił nawet pomóc sobie. Albrecht znów zmierzał w jego stronę. Zamiast utraconego miecza trzymał sztylet. Na pewno był wściekły. Czkawka skupił wzrok na sztylecie, który tak samo jak miecz miał zaraz spróbować pozbawić go życia. Jednak zanim się to stało, broda Albrechta zaczęła płonąć. Mężczyzna wypuścił z ręki sztylet i spanikowany wskoczył do wody. Czkawka zrozumiał, że przybyło ich wsparcie. - Pięknie Hakokieł!- pochwalił smoka Sączysmark. Tymczasem Szczerbatek i Nocny Amok wciąż walczyli. W pewnym momencie Nocna Furia została odepchnięta przez przeciwnika. Tak jak kot, Szczerbatek upadł na cztery łapy. Nocny Amok skoczył i chciał zaatakować Szczerbatka, gdy w ziemię przed wbiło się kilka kolców. Smok automatycznie zaczął machać skrzydłami, dzięki czemu uniknął podziurawienia. Spojrzał na Astrid i Wichurę. Zawarczał i odleciał. Szczerbatek oraz Astrid z Wichurą podlecieli do Czkawki, wciąż leżącego na ziemi. Astrid pomogła mu się wspiąć na smoka. Chłopak zorientował się, że podczas upadku jego sztuczna noga uległa lekkiej "awarii", co również nie pomogło mu we wstawaniu. - Spadajmy stąd- powiedziała Astrid. - W pełni cię popieram- powiedział Czkawka i przyjaciele udali się w stronę Berk. #13 Ciemne Noce Była noc. Jeźdźcy smoków zebrali się w Twierdzy. Siedzieli przy stole wraz ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem. Rozmawiali. - Nie możemy przełożyć tego spotkania na jutro, gdy będzie już jasno?- spytał przestraszony Śledzik. - Nie!- odpowiedział ostro Stoik. - A więc tak- zaczął Czkawka.- Pozbierałem wszystkie elementy do kupy i... odkryłem sekret Nocnych Furii. Nocny Amok jest bardzo podobny do Szczerbatka, a w liście pozostawionym przez tajemniczego posiadacza Matrycy było napisane, że wykluł się wśród smoków tego gatunku. - Więc?- pospieszył syna Stoik. - Więc- kontynuował Czkawka.- Gdy Nocny Amok zaczął niszczyć jaskinię na Wyspie Matrycy, przypomniałem sobie Krzykozgona. Jak wiecie, Krzykozgon jest podobny do Szepczących Śmierci, ale jego umiejętności są... bardziej rozwinięte. - Czyli dokładnie tak jak w przypadku Nocnego Amoku i Nocnej Furii- skomentował wódz. - Dokładnie- odpowiedział mu syn.- Dlatego sądzę, że Nocny Amok jest czymś... czymś w rodzaju kuzyna, lub mutacji Nocnej Furii. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować na te słowa, wszystkie źródła światła w Twierdzy zgasły, a drzwi zostały potężnym uderzeniem wyrwane z zawiasów. Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok w kierunku wejścia, jednak nic nie zauważyli. Pyskacz odniósł wrażenie, że mrugnął mu przed oczami cień. Natychmiast podzielił się tym z innymi. Później takie wrażenie odniósł także Sączysmark, a następnie także Szpadka. Możliwe, że smoki ostrzegłyby ich przed zagrożeniem, ale jeźdźcy byli tu sami. - Pochodnie!- krzyknął Stoik. Chwilę później coś fioletowego koloru uderzyło w jedną z pochodni, a ta rozświetliła część pomieszczenia. - Szczerbatek!- krzyknął Czkawka biegnąc do swojego smoka.- Czemu się nie pokazałeś?- W tym momencie chłopak zorientował się, że smok jest rozdygotany. Szczerbatek popychał swojego pana pyskiem w stronę wyjścia z Twierdzy. - Dobrze, już idę- oznajmił Czkawka. Gdy znaleźli się pod gołym niebem, Szczerbatek zaczął wykonywać różne gesty ciałem. Czkawka zrozumiał, że smok chce go poinformować o zagrożeniu. Tylko jakim? Przecież nic się nie działo. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich reszta. - Ale tu ciemno- powiedział Sączysmark.- Czy tu zawsze było tak ciemno? Rzeczywiście, dzisiejsza noc była ciemniejsza niż zwykle. Możliwe nawet, że najciemniejsza od wielu lat. Ale ciemność nie jest zagrożeniem. Chyba, że... ktoś wykorzysta ją do zamaskowania się i atakowania znienacka. Niewiele smoków może w ten sposób wykorzystywać mrok. - Nocny Amok- powiedział Czkawka.- Musimy szybko rozświetlić całą wioskę. Wszyscy natychmiast wzięli się do roboty. Obudzili resztę mieszkańców, i zaczęli rozstawiać płonące pochodnie przy każdej chatce. Gdy w wiosce znów było jasno, wszyscy poczuli się bezpieczniej. - To nie wystarczy- stwierdził Czkawka.- Nasz przeciwnik nie może się maskować, ale nadal jest zdolny do ataku. - Spokojnie. Ja i Hakokieł go zmiażdżymy- powiedział Sączysmark. - Nie sądzę- odrzekł Czkawka.- Myślę, że nawet nie zdążylibyście zareagować. Mieszkańcy Berk i smoki przygotowali się do walki. Byli gotowi na wszystko. To znaczy, prawie na wszystko. Niedaleko nich coś wybuchło. Przez chwilę dało się zauważyć fioletową poświatę. To była robota Nocnego Amoku. Na pewno. Gdy jeźdźcy dotarli na miejsce, nikogo i niczego już tam nie było. Zaraz za nimi przyleciał Stoik na Thornado. Wszyscy w milczeniu wpatrywali się w szczątki pewnego budynku. W szczątki więzienia, w którym wtedy znajdował się tylko jeden więzień. - To była cela Dagura- przerwał ciszę Śledzik. - Pytanie tylko, czy Nocny Amok go zabił, czy uwolnił- powiedział Stoik. - Czego by nie zrobił, na pewno nie kierował się instynktem- zauważył Czkawka.- To było zamierzone działanie. - Czyli wygląda na to, że nasz przeciwnik jest mądrzejszy niż myśleliśmy- powiedziała Astrid. Sączysmark uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wyobraził sobie Nocnego Amoku, który przechytrzył bliźniaków, ale to nie była odpowiednia chwila na docinki, więc postanowił nic nie mówić. - Więc, co teraz robimy?- spytał jak zwykle przerażony Śledzik. - Będziemy potrzebowali dodatkowych sił, a tak się składa, że znam odpowiednią osobę- odpowiedział Czkawka. #14 Burza Minął tydzień od ostatniego ataku Nocnego Amoku i ucieczki Dagura. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk wzięli na poważnie słowa Czkawki i zaczęli wykorzystywać swoje znajomości do ściągnięcia na swoją wyspę jak największej liczby wojowników. Jednak Czkawka nie interesował się szczególnie dziesiątkami przybywających statków. On czekał na jedną osobę. Na swojego dawnego przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie zobaczył Wandersmoka, który bardzo szybko zbliżał się w ich kierunku. - To on?- spytała Astrid. - Jestem prawie pewien, że tak- odrzekł Czkawka. Po chwili Wandersmok wylądował na brzegu niedaleko czekających na jego jeźdźca Czkawki i Astrid. Z jego grzbietu zeskoczył wysoki i bardzo dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Był mniej więcej w wieku Czkawki. Miał jasne, krótkie włosy i niebieskie oczy. Astrid zauważyła, że pomimo jego... rozmiarów, chłopak miał przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Nosił biały, wyglądający jak pancerz kostium, obejmujący całe jego ciało, z wyjątkiem głowy. Na lewej piersi widniał symbol czarnego pioruna- herb jego klanu. - Delta!- krzyknął Czkawka na powitanie. - Cześć, Czkawka!- odkrzyknął chłopak. - Strasznie się roztyłeś- powiedział Czkawka, gdy Delta się do nich zbliżył. - To mięśnie- odparł chłopak. - Widzę, że po prawie dziesięciu latach znalazłeś sobie smoka. - Ma na imię Magnum. Znalazłem i wytresowałem go...- przerwał widząc wyraz twarzy Czkawki.- Co? - Magnum? Wiesz, że to dziwne imię?- powiedział Czkawka. Kiedyś z Deltą ciągle się przekomarzali... - Ja jakoś nie narzekałem, gdy nazwałeś swojego smoka Szczerbatek- powiedział ostrym głosem Delta, a potem się uśmiechnął, dając znak, że nie obraził się na Czkawkę na poważnie. - Chłopcy- wtrąciła się Astrid.- Rozumiem, że dawno się nie widzieliście, ale może lepiej wróćmy do wioski. Twój ojciec czeka, a poza tym mamy do omówienia ważną sprawę. - To twoja dziewczyna?- zapytał Delta Czkawkę, gdy Astrid ruszyła w kierunku wioski. Na te słowa dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta, ale nic nie powiedziała, bo w przeciwieństwie do jej przyjaciół z Akademii, ten chłopak na pewno nie dałby się jej zastraszyć. Gdy dotarli do wioski, Delta zostawił swojego smoka wraz z resztą smoków i pozostałymi jeźdźcami w Akademii, a razem z Czkawką i Astrid poszedł do Twierdzy. Przywitał się ze Stoikiem, Pyskaczem i pozostałymi osobami, a potem przeszli do rzeczy. Czkawka przedstawił mu całą sytuację od odnalezienia Nocnego Amoku w tamtej jaskini, aż do ucieczki Dagura. - Mamy do czynienia z bardzo mądrym przeciwnikiem- podsumował Delta. Wikingowie z reguły nie myśleli przed walką, ale Delta należał do tych mądrzejszych. Wiedzą o smokach prawie dorównywał Czkawce, a wiedzą o świecie przewyższał go. - Więc co proponujesz?- zapytał Stoik. - Pancerze- odparł Delta po chwili namysłu. - Ale my już mamy- powiedział Pyskacz. - Nie dla nas- uzupełnił Delta.- Dla smoków. Musimy znaleźć jakiś lekki, a zarazem wytrzymały materiał. - Znajdzie się- odrzekł Pyskacz, myśląc o Śledziku i gronkielowym żelazie. - Ok, czas przemyśleć taktykę walki...- Czkawka już dalej nie słuchał słów przyjaciela, bo był zajęty rozmyślaniem o dawnych czasach. Gdy mieli po pięć lat, czyli prawie dziesięć lat temu, bawili się z Dagurem. Tylko dzięki Delcie Czkawka wychodził cało z tych zabaw. Jednak około czterech lat później coś się zmieniło. Delta zaczął interesować się smokami i nie miał już tak wiele czasu na spotkania. Przez kolejne cztery lata Czkawka musiał sobie jakoś radzić sam, ale potem poznał Szczerbatka i życie znów stało się łatwiejsze. - Co ty na to Czkawka?- głos przyjaciela wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia. - Co?- zapytał zdezorientowany. - Co sądzisz o naszym planie? - Co? Hmmm... Jest świetny- powiedział. - A więc ustalone- oznajmił Stoik.- Naszą naradę uważam za zakończoną. Gdy wszyscy się rozeszli Czkawka zwrócił się do Astrid: - O co chodzi z tym planem? - Jestem pewna, że jeszcze się dowiesz- odpowiedziała. Pyskacz podszedł do Stoika i Delty, którzy stali przy bramach Twierdzy. - Skoro plan ustalony, to co teraz robimy?- zapytał. Odpowiedź padła z ust Delty: - Czas wdrożyć go w życie- powiedział.- Zbliża się burza. #15 Zasadzka Delta, Czkawka i Astrid weszli do Smoczej Akademii, gdzie czekali na nich Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Śledzik i ich wierzchowce. - No już, zioń!- mówił Mieczyk do Magnuma.- No zioń! Lubię, jak mnie razi. Delta otworzył usta, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię na temat tego, co właśnie zobaczył, ale Czkawka go wyprzedził. - Nic nie mów. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Śledzika i bliźniaków dosiedli swoich smoków i polecieli do miejsca, w którym mieli rozpocząć plan. Gdy się tam znaleźli, czekał już na nich Stoik z oddziałem 20 uzbrojonych wikingów. - Myślałem, że mamy to załatwić bez kombinowania- powiedział Delta. - Coś może pójść nie tak- wytłumaczył Stoik.- Poza tym, wojowników nigdy za wiele. Czkawka jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie w myślach plan. Najpierw on i Szczerbatek ściągną tu Nocny Amok. Potem dojdzie do walki między smokiem, a nimi wszystkimi. Gdy już smok pokona większość z nich (co było prawie pewne), do akcji wkroczy Delta. Czkawka nie był pewien, jak jego przyjaciel chce pokonać smoka, mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że mu się uda. - Dobra, Czkawka- powiedział Delta.- Ruszaj! Czkawka wyruszył i już po chwili znajdował się daleko od lądu. Był pewien, że Nocny Amok, który na pewno kręci się w tej okolicy, chętnie ruszy za nimi w pogoń, gdy tylko ich zauważy. Minęło jednak sporo czasu, a smoka ciągle nie było widać. Plan nie powiedzie się, jeśli nie będzie burzy, a ta niebawem miała się zacząć. Chłopak postanowił, że narobi trochę hałasu. Kazał Szczerbatkowi strzelać wszędzie plazmą, latać, robiąc jak największe zamieszanie, a sam hałasował uderzając lekko tarczą o metalową nogę. To także nie przyniosło skutku. Możliwe, że Nocny Amok domyślił się, że szykują na niego pułapkę. - Dobra, stary- powiedział Czkawka do swojego smoka.- Wracamy. To się nie uda. Gdy Czkawka zbliżał się do Berk, zauważył leżącego na brzegu i próbującego się podnieść czerwonego Koszmara Ponocnika oraz kierującego się szybko ku wodzie niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Ujrzał jeszcze coś. Dużego, czarnego smoka, niszczącego wszystko wokół siebie i strzelającego do wszystkiego co się rusza, a czasami nawet do nieruchomych celów. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą, nie otrzymawszy polecenia od swojego pana. Znaleźli się w niewielkiej odległości od miejsca bitwy, a wtedy Czkawka zorientował się, że jego ojciec próbuje wesprzeć jeźdźców. Wikingowie strzeli z kusz i z kilku katapult, a Stoik na Thornado strzelali do smoka i unikali jego strzałów. Czkawka musiał pomóc ojcu. Pokierował Szczerbatkiem tak, aby ten dosłownie wpadł na przeciwnika. Siła uderzenia odepchnęła Nocnego Amoka na sporą odległość i oszołomiła na tyle, że między Czkawka a Stoikiem mogła się odbyć krótka rozmowa. - Gdzie Delta?- zapytał Czkawka. - Tam- powiedział Stoik, wskazując na skałę znajdującą się jakieś sto metrów od nich. Delta i jego smok byli gotowi. W każdej chwili mogli pomknąć jak strzała, a w zasadzie strzały, i przystąpić do walki z Nocnym Amokiem. Czkawka dał znać Delcie ręką, że nadeszła jego kolej na walkę. Delta lekko skinął głową, ale nadal pozostawał w tej samej pozycji. Chwilę później Stoik i jego smok zostali trafieni pociskiem Nocnego Amoku, i tak jak Astrid z Wichurą spadli do wody. Rozpoczęła się walka między Nocną Furią i Nocnym Amokiem. Ten drugi miał większe szanse, ale wcześniej walczył z trzema innymi smokami, co na pewno go osłabiło. W pewnym momencie na pomoc Czkawce ruszyli Sączysmark i Hakokieł, którzy musieli znaleźć w sobie jeszcze trochę siły, aby móc kontynuować walkę. Nie na wiele się to zdało, co prawda ich pocisk trafił przeciwnika, ale po chwili to oni zostali trafieni i spadli na plażę, tym razem tak prędko się nie podniosą. Nocny Amok i Szczerbatek mieli już mało siły, ale Amok wciąż górował nad Furią i ostatecznie to on zwyciężył. Czkawka i jego smok wciąż byli w powietrzu, a ich przeciwnik właśnie chciał zadać im ostateczny cios. Zanim jednak mu się to udało, został trafiony w pysk wiązką piorunów. Czkawka się uśmiechnął i z trudem pokierował Szczerbatka do brzegu. Nie mogli dalej walczyć. Teraz Delta musiał popisać się umiejętnościami. Magnum był bardzo szybki, gdyby Czkawka i Szczerbatek nie trenowali, z pewnością by ich doścignął, a może nawet prześcignął. To właśnie szybkość pozwoliła mu na zrobienie tego, co się stało. Przez jakiś czas uciekał przed przeciwnikiem i robił uniki przed jego pociskami. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się jednak tuż nad powierzchnią wody. Nocny Amok leciał na niego z pełną prędkością. W ostatniej chwili Wandersmok zrobił unik. Je skrzydło zostało uderzone, ale mimo wszystko Nocny Amok w niego nie trafił i wpadł do wody. Z nieba, w kierunku Magnuma wyruszyły pioruny. Było ich na prawdę dużo. Gdyby ktoś to widział, byłby pewien, że Delta się usmaży. Chłopak jednak latał na Wandersmoku nie od dziś, więc wiedział, jak uniknąć porażenia. W pewnym momencie pioruny zniknęły, a Magnum skierował całą elektryczność, którą miał w sobie, w kierunku wody. - No, to Nocny Amok mamy z głowy- podsumował Delta, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło. Mylił się. Nocny Amok wyleciał z wody. Był bardzo ciężko ranny, ale wciąż mógł latać. Wykorzystał to do ucieczki. Chwilowo zwyciężyli. To jednak nie był koniec, bo na horyzoncie zaczęły się pojawiać statki Berserków. #16 Powrót Berserków Do kuźni Pyskacza wbiegli kolejno Delta, Astrid, Sączysmark i Czkawka. Zobaczyli stojącą obok Śledzika Sztukamięs, prawie całą zasłoniętą pancerzem. Skrzydła i część głowy były wolne od pancerza. Kilka metrów na prawo znajdowało się mnóstwo podobnych części pancerzy, a jeszcze inne były dopracowywane przez Pyskacza. - Gotowe?- spytał Czkawka, mimo że widział, na jakim etapie przygotowania jest ich nowe uzbrojenie. - Pancerze dla Szczerbatka, Magnuma i Thornada są gotowe- oznajmił Pyskacz- za godzinkę reszta też będzie zdatna do użytku. - Obawiam się, że nie mamy aż tyle czasu- wtrącił Delta.- Berserkowie nadciągają. - Znowu?- przeraził się Śledzik. Nie mieli więcej czasu na pogaduszki, więc z pomocą Śledzika opancerzyli najpierw Szczerbatka, a potem Magnuma. Chwilę później po pancerz dla swojego smoka zjawił się także Stoik. - Nie jest dobrze- oznajmił.- Jeśli Nocny Amok i Berserkowie zaatakują nas jednocześnie, nie odeprzemy ich ataku. - Nie jest tak źle- powiedział z uśmiechem Delta.- Burza wciąż trwa. Pyskacz oznajmił im, że pancerz dla Wichury jest gotowy. Ze względu na osobiste cechy każdego smoka, ich pancerze różniły się od siebie, na przykład pancerz Wichury nie pokrywał jej kolców, pancerz Magnuma pokrywał niecałą połowę jego ciała, aby Delta przypadkiem nie zginął od porażenia, a pancerz Szczerbatka nie mógł zakrywać całościowo jego ogona, ze względu na protezę. Każdy miał coś do powiedzenia. Sączysmark chciał wiedzieć, kiedy będzie gotowy pancerz dla Hakokła, Pyskacz musiał się upewnić, że Delta nie zostanie porażony, na co ten odpowiedział, że ma swoje sposoby, aby tego uniknąć. Zrobiło się bardzo głośno, więc przez pierwsze minuty nikt z obecnych przy kuźni Pyskacza nie słyszał odgłosów rozgrywającej się przy północnym brzegu Berk bitwy. Jednak gdy udało im się to usłyszeć, ruszyli wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka i Pyskacza, którzy właśnie zakładali Hokokłowi jego pancerz. Po dotarciu na miejsce zauważyli, że walczących wikingów z Berk wspierają Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz ich opancerzony smok. - Zrobiliśmy jeden dla bliźniaków, bo mogą pomóc na w walce- wyjaśnił Śledzik. - Po bitwie trzeba im go będzie odebrać- stwierdził Czkawka, a po wypowiedzeniu tych słów oni wszyscy dołączyli do walki. To było długie starcie, w którym żadna ze stron nie mogła zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi. Nie mogła, dopóki nie pojawił się on. Nocny Amok musiał przynajmniej częściowo odzyskać siły i najwyraźniej postanowił pomóc Berserkom, ponieważ atakował tylko tych z Berk. Szczerbatek chciał zmierzyć się z nowo przybyłym, ale Czkawka skutecznie go powstrzymał. Walka trwała nadal. Berserkowie, dzięki wsparciu w postaci Nocnego Amoku, zdobywali na mieszkańcami Berk coraz większą przewagę. W pewnym momencie na niebie pojawiły się setki strzał. Co prawda odbijały się od nowych pancerzy smoków należących do jeźdźców, ale osoba nieopancerzona mogła poważnie ucierpieć. Niedaleko miejsca walki pojawiły się cztery łodzie. - No super. Kolejni nieproszeni goście- skomentował Czkawka. - Przeklęte smoczysko!- usłyszeli niektórzy, gdy łodzie zbliżyły się do brzegu, a z jednej w kierunku Nocnego Amoku został rzucony topór. Ten krzyk wydobył się z gardła Albrechta. Topór trafił smoka w lewą, tylną łapę. Z rany pociekła krew. Smok ryknął. Spotkanie z piorunami Magnuma w wodzie i wszystkie pozostałe walki musiały dać mu się we znaki. Wyraźnie poczuł uderzenie. Nocny Amok odpłacił się, niszcząc jednym pociskiem statek obok, ale z pozostałych statków wyskoczyło około trzydziestu Łupieżców. Czkawka i Delta w tej samej chwili doszli do wniosku, że prawdziwa bitwa dopiero się zaczęła. #17 Demolka Po jakimś czasie bitwa rozwinęła się tak, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że nie ma miejsca na ziemi, w które nie byłaby wbita strzała. W powietrzu także nie brakowało różnego rodzaju pocisków. W pewnym momencie stało się jednak coś, co odmieniło losy całej bitwy. Dagur i Albrecht schowali się za tą samą skałą, aby uniknąć pewnej śmierci. - O, cóż za miła niespodzianka- powiedział z głupim wyrazem twarzy Dagur. Albrecht natychmiast sięgnął po swój miecz. - Łołołoł!- krzyknął Dagur.- Nie przesadzajmy! Mam dla ciebie propozycję. - Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby była dobra- odpowiedział Albrecht. - Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy połączyli swoje siły? W ten sposób łatwiej odniesiemy zwycięstwo. - A gdy już wygramy? - Zastanowimy się, co zrobić z jeńcami i zaczniemy walczyć między sobą. Zwycięzca zajmuje Berk. Zgoda? - Zgoda. Tak na prawdę żaden z nich nie zamierzał wywiązać się do końca z "umowy", ale obydwoje dobrze wiedzieli, że w ten sposób łatwiej odniosą zwycięstwo. Rzeczywiście. Już dwie godziny później, wszyscy walczący po stronie Berk byli pojmani i rozbrojeni, a niektórzy nawet rozsmoczeni. - Więc zgodnie z umową, zastanawiamy się co z nimi zrobić, a potem...- zaczął Albrecht. - Jeszcze nie- przerwał mu Dagur, pokazując siedzącego na piasku czarnego smoka- Nocny Amok. Smok najwyraźniej zrozumiał, o co chodzi Dagurowi, ponieważ przybrał postawę do walki i zaczął warczeć. - Miłej zabawy- powiedział Albrecht.- Ja nie zamierzam walczyć z tym dzikusem. - To oznacza- odrzekł Dagur- że nie wywiązałeś się z naszej umowy. W takim razie... NIECH ZACZNIE SIĘ BITWA!- ryknął. Albrecht od razu wyjął swój miecz. Dagur trzymał już swój i chciał zaatakować Albrechta, ale coś go ogłuszyło. Był tak zdenerwowany, że Albrecht pierwszy zrezygnował z sojuszu, że zupełnie zapomniał o Nocnym Amoku. Wybuchło zamieszanie. Łupieżcy i Berserkowie nie wiedzieli co robić. Gdy w końcu zorientowali się w sytuacji, część z nich leżała już na ziemi, położona przez Nocny Amok. Tymczasem wszyscy wojownicy z Berk zostali zebrani w jednej z jaskiń i związani. Niektórzy widzieli, co dzieje się na plaży i poinformowali o tym resztę. - Czyli czas się stąd zmywać- postanowił Delta. - Chyba nie chcesz wracać i z nimi walczyć?- zdziwił się Czkawka. - Nie- odpowiedział Delta.- Wrócimy do wioski i szybko się przegrupujemy. - No dobra, ale co potem?- spytała Astrid. - Potem będziemy czekać- odpowiedział za Deltę Stoik. Wikingowie z Berk szybko wzięli się do roboty. Po krótkim czasie rozwiązali najpierw siebie, a potem smoki. Przekradli się obok plaży, najwyraźniej przez nikogo nie zauważeni i w końcu dotarli do wioski. Prawie natychmiast zaczęli się przegrupowywać. Zrobiło się głośno od rozmów i dźwięku stali. Dopiero gdy hałas ucichł, do mieszkańców Berk dotarło, że na plaży zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. #18 Przymierze Ta cisza okazała się ciszą przed burzą. Pojawili się Berserkowie i Nocny Amok (najwyraźniej Łupieżcy zginęli, a Albrecht musiał się zmyć). Niszczyli wszystko na swojej drodze. Mieszkańcy Berk zwarli szyki. - Nie wiem jak to się skończy, ale skończy się dzisiaj- Stoik powtórzył swoje słowa sprzed bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ostateczne starcie, czyli coś, co powinno wydarzyć się już dawno temu, miało się odbyć teraz. Bitwa właśnie się rozpoczęła. Panował taki chaos, że trudno było odróżnić przyjaciela od wroga. Nawet sam Stoik dawno nie widział takiej walki. Wszyscy z wielkim trudem rozeznawali się w sytuacji na ziemi, ale sytuacja w powietrzu była inną sprawą. Nocny Amok dostał pociskiem Sztukamięs, ale odpłacił się i po chwili Śledzik leżał na ziemi przygnieciony przez swojego smoka. Potem do akcji wkroczyli bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Szpadka i jej część smoka wypełnili gazem przestrzeń wokół wroga, a Mieczyk i jego część smoka podpalili ten gaz, po czym cały smok zawisł w powietrzu nad kulą ognia, którą utworzył. Nie wisiał tam jednak długo, ponieważ pocisk Nocnego Amoku strącił go. Spadając, głowy smoka zakręciły się wokół siebie, a hełmy bliźniaków zamieniły się miejscami, po czym smok uderzył w ziemię. Następnie Hakokieł, na rozkaz Sączysmarka, zionął ogniem w stronę Amoku. Smok oddał mu, jednak ten drugi ciągle znajdował się w powietrzu. Koszmar Ponocnik nie wytrzymał jednak drugiego uderzenia. Wichura zaatakowała kolcami, które wbiły się smokowi w skrzydła, po czym zionęła w niego swoim magnezowym płomieniem. Nocny Amok jeszcze raz przystąpił do ataku. Pierwszy strzał trafił Wichurę w nogi, a drugi pozbawił przytomności. Więc teraz Nocny Amok mogli powstrzymać tylko Czkawka i Delta. Szanse były wyrównane, ponieważ ich przeciwnik jak dotąd wiele przeszedł. Na dole było coraz mniej walczących. Wikingowie z Berk wygrywali dzięki Stoikowi i Thornado. Czkawka wiedział, że ostatnia walka właśnie trwa. Bardzo jednak cieszył go fakt, że miał u boku dobrego przyjaciela- Deltę. #19 Amok Nocnego Amoku, część 1 Czkawka, Szczerbatek, Delta i Magnum byli przygotowani na atak ze strony Nocnego Amoku, jednak nie byli przygotowani na to, co się stało. W walce na ziemi Berk zdobyło przewagę, ponieważ Stoik i Thornado nie mieli sobie na tym polu równych. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy Thornado został strącony z powietrza i pozbawiony przytomności, a Stoik znalazł się w samym środku armii Berserków. Było oczywiste, że długo nie uda mu się stawiać oporu, dlatego gdy zobaczył to Czkawka, naychmiast postanowił ruszyć ojcu z pomocą. - Delta!- krzyknął do przyjaciela.- Muszę pomóc ojcu. - Leć!- odpowiedział Delta.- A ja i Magnum pobawimy się z tym brzydalem. Tak więc Czkawka odleciał, a Delta i Magnum zostali sam na sam z Nocnym Amokiem. Smok najwyraźniej wyczuł, że ma przewagę, bo od razu zaatakował. Magnum zrobił kółko i uniknął pocisku, a potem sam zaatakował wiązką piorunów. Nocny Amok przyjął na siebie to uderzenie i natychmiast oddał kolejny strzał. Wandersmok skonfrontował go ze swoją wiązką piorunów, co wywołało ogromny wybuch. Delta z najwyższym trudem utrzymał się w siodle. - Pozwólmy mu postrzelać- szepnął chłopak do swojego smoka, gdy był pewien, że nie spadnie na ziemię. Magnum od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi jego panu i przygotował się do unikania ataków. Kolejny strzał, jeszcze jeden, następny. Magnum uniknął wszystkich. Pięć strzałów. Czyli, pomyślał Delta, został mu jeden. Szósty, jego smok zrobił kolejny unik, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Delty, chwilę później smok wystrzelił siódmy pocisk. Delta nie spodziewał się siódmego strzału, więc gdy Magnum zrobił unik, nie utrzymał równowagi i spadł ze smoka. Magnum chciał ruszyć swojemu panu na pomoc, ale ku niemu nadciągał już ósmy pocisk, więc musiał zrobić kolejny unik. Delta wciąż spadał. Od ziemi dzieliło go zaledwie kilkanaście metrów, gdy nagle... chwyciła go czyjaś dłoń. Spojrzał w górę. Stoik, siedzący za Czkawką na Szczerbatku, trzymał go za rękę i próbował wciągnąć na smoka. - Podwieźć cię?- zapytał Czkawka. Podlecieli do Magnuma walczącego z Nocnym Amokiem. Stoik puścił Deltę. Chłopak spadł prosto na swoje siodło. - Jak tam, bracie?- zapytał Delta swojego smoka, a odgłos wybuchu za jego plecami dał mu do zrozumienia, że Magnum uniknął co najmniej jeszcze jednego ataku przeciwnika. - Jak sytuacja?- krzyknął Czkawka do Delty. - Wygląda na to, że nasz przyjaciel ma limit strzałów większy niż Szczerbatek- odpowiedział Delta. Kolejny pocisk. Tym razem wycelowany był w Szczerbatka i jego jeźdźców. smok, mimo obciążenia, zdołał uniknąć strzału. Teraz czekali na następny, jedenasty, według wyliczeń Delty, pocisk. Ten jednak się nie pojawił. Nocny Amok zaczął szarżę. Magnum i Szczerbatek natychmiast zmienili pozycję i nie dali się trafić. - Oho- powiedział Delta.- Czyli limit strzałów wyczerpany. Dał sygnał swojemu smokowi, a ten natychmiast ruszył do ataku. Przywołał do siebie kilka piorunów i doładował się. Potem uderzył w przeciwnika pięcioma wiązkami piorunów pod rząd. Potem, potężny piorun pojawił się na niebie i trafił prosto w Nocny Amok. Smok spadł za ziemię. Wszyscy jeźdźcy (także Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka, którzy już się ocknęli) i ich smoki wylądowali tuż obok pokonanego smoka. Nocny Amok podniósł się z najwyższym trudem. Ryknął, po czym osunął się nad ziemię. Bez przytomności. Chwilę później na niebie pojawiły się cztery smoki. Czarne jak noc, wielkością prawie dorównujące Koszmarom Ponocnikom. Czkawka chyba pierwszy zrozumiał o co chodzi. Chciał powiedzieć o tym reszcie,gdy usłyszeli ryk tych smoków. Brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak ten, który usłyszeli przed chwilą od Nocnego Amoku. #20 Amok Nocnego Amoku, część 2 Smoki zbliżały się do nich, ale oni stali w miejscu. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się działo. - Ale...- nawet Stoik nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu, gdy smoki zbliżyły się już na odległość kilkuset metrów, dotarło do nich, że jeśli się nie ruszą, zostaną ostrzelani potężnymi pociskami plazmowymi. Wsiedli na smoki. - Masz jakiś plan?- spytał Czkawkę Delta. - Jeszcze nie- odparł chłopak. - A co z nim?- do rozmowy włączyła się Astrid, która pokazywała palcem pokonany już Nocny Amok. Czkawka przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. - Może pomyślimy w powietrzu- powiedział Delta.- Smoki się zbliżają. Wznieśli się w powietrze, a chwilę później dołączyła do nich reszta. Mieszkańcy Berk, którzy nie mieli smoków, znajdowali sobie choćby prowizoryczne osłony. Nocne Amoki rozpoczęły ostrzał. Strzelały do ludzi i smoków. Do tych w powietrzu i na ziemi. Jeźdźcy próbowali podjąć walkę, jednak bezskutecznie. Chwilę później byli zmuszeni do odwrotu. Czkawka rozejrzał się. Z trzydziestu jeźdźców, którzy byli obecni na początku bitwy, zauważył około dwudziestu. Po jego lewej stronie leciały bliźniaki oraz jeden z mieszkańców Berk, którego znał tylko z widzenia, lecący na Koszmarze Ponocniku. Po prawej stronie natomiast lecieli Stoik i Delta. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że nad nim, ale trochę z tyłu, leci Astrid. Kolejni jeźdźcy byli trafiani. Już po chwili został zestrzelony jeździec Ponocnika lecący na lewo od Czkawki. W pewnym momencie chłopak ujrzał Nocny Amok, który wyprzedzał jeźdźców. Potem zobaczył kolejnego smoka. Nie uciekniemy, pomyślał Czkawka. Ledwo dali radę jednemu takiemu smokowi, a teraz mieli do czynienia z czterema. Czkawka wrócił myślami do tego jednego, pokonanego smoka. W jego głowie zaczął kiełkować pomysł. Zatrzymał Szczerbatka, ale wtedy, na jego nieszczęście, wpadł na niego jeden z Nocnych Amoków. Uderzenie oszołomiło jego i Szczerbatka. Wpadli do wody, nad którą znaleźli się chwilę wcześniej. Smok, z którym się zderzyli, stracił orientację. Delta to zauważył i postanowił wykorzystać okazję. Dał Magnumowi sygnał do ataku. Strumień elektryczności trafił czarnego smoka prosto w głowę, jednak ten wciąż był przytomny. Również oddał strzał. Magnum zrobił unik i przygotował się do dalszej walki, jednak Delta skierował go w stronę wody. Czkawka i Szczerbatek wciąż tam byli, a on musiał im pomóc mając nawet mając na ogonie tego smoka. Magnum ruszył najszybciej jak mógł. W tym momencie Delta był zły na siebie, ponieważ nie wziął na wyprawę Systemu Przyspieszającego, który skonstruował z myślą o swoim smoku. Od wody dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście metrów, gdy drugi Nocny Amok uderzył swoim ciałem Magnuma. Delta wyskoczył z siodła w ostatniej chwili. Przez chwilę kręcił się w powietrzu. Był zdezorientowany. Uderzenie w wodę z taką prędkością odczuł mimo kombinezonu do latania. Orientację odzyskał dopiero po chwili. Od razu popłynął w dół. Chwilę później zobaczył Czkawkę i przytomnego Szczerbatka, który próbował uwolnić swojego właściciela uwiezionego pod kawałkiem metalu, jak przypuszczał Delta, był to fragment smoczej zbroi. Smok powinien był łatwo uwolnić Czkawkę, gdyby nie nietypowe umiejscowienie odłamka. Delta podpłynął bliżej i pomógł Szczerbatkowi uwolnić Czkawkę. Szybko wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Po chwili Czkawka odzyskał przytomność. - Musimy...-Czkawka z trudem wypowiadał słowa- potrzebujemy... - Kogo?- przynaglił Delta. Czkawka pokazał palcem coś za plecami Delty. - Jego- powiedział słabym głosem. Delta otworzył szeroko oczy. Ku nim leciał Nocny Amok, którego pokonali przed niecałą godziną. - Teraz jest ich pięć!- krzyknął Delta.- Po co nam on? - To... to samiec alfa... przywódca stada - Czyli- Delta zrozumiał, co Czkawka miał na myśli- jeśli on się podda, poddadzą się pozostałe. Szczerbatek odczuwał obecność przeciwników bardziej niż inni, ponieważ należał prawie do tego samego gatunku. Gdy tylko piąty Nocny Amok dołączył do walki, Szczerbatek, nie czekając na Czkawkę, wydostał się z wody i zaatakował samca alfa. Obydwa smoki były ranne i zmęczone, ale alfa był mimo wszystko silniejszy od Szczerbatka. Pokonał go jednym strzałem. Walka przeniosła się na Wulkaniczną Wyspę, ale tam również nie trwała długo. Nocne Amoki zwyciężyły. Delta znalazł Magnuma, Czkawka przywołał Szczerbatka i razem dołączyli do pokonanych. Nocne Amoki zareagowały od razu. Przygotowały się do walki. Jednak Czkawka i Delta wylądowali i zsiedli ze swoich smoków. Czkawka bez słowa zaczął się wspinać na ogromny wulkan, od którego wyspa posiadała nazwę. Delta nie wiedział, co jego przyjaciel robi, sądził, że opatrzą rannych i odlecą, jednak postanowił mu pomóc. Pokazał czarnym smokom, że nie mają broni, żeby nie zaczęły ich atakować, choć i tak był zdziwiony, że nie zrobiły tego do tej pory. Być może wyczuły, że nie mają złych intencji. Trwało to długo, jednak Czkawka w końcu wspiął się na szczyt wulkanu. Zaryczał dziwnie, co Delcie przypominało ryk smoka, jednak nie znał smoka, który ryczał w ten sposób. Nic się nie stało, jednak Nocne Amoki zareagowały na ryk. Znów przyjęły pozycje do walki, ale jednocześnie wydawały się być trochę przestraszone. Z wulkanu wyleciał smok. Rozmiarami dorównywał Magnumowi lub Szczerbatkowi. Jego skóra miała kolor lawy. Delta nie rozumiał, jak ma on im pomóc. Jednak najwyraźniej Czkawka wiedział, a po chwili zrozumiał to także Delta. Smok przez chwilę unosił się w powietrzu, a potem zaatakował. Jego ogień był ciemniejszy niż normalny. Wydawał się płynny. Nie, to nie był ogień. To była lawa. Strumień lawy trafił samca alfa. Pokrył go w całości. Smok zaryczał. Był to ryk bólu. Spadł na ziemię. Gdy lawa opuściła jego ciało smok nie był już czarny. Był szary. Jego skrzydła były częściowo spalone. W kilku miejscach można było zauważyć dym. Pozostałe cztery smoki wydawały się zdziwione. Jakby straciły zgranie. Zaryczały i odleciały. Dwa dni po bitwie, gdy większość osób dochodziła jeszcze do siebie, Czkawka rozmawiał z Deltą: - Dzięki za pomoc- powiedział Czkawka. - Nie ma sprawy. Nasze wyspy zawsze się wspierały. My... zawsze się wspieraliśmy. Czkawka uśmiechnął się. - Skąd wiedziałeś o tym smoku?- zapytał Delta. - O Blaze'ie? Natknąłem się na niego podczas jednego z lotów. Trochę trwało, zanim go okiełznałem. - To wszystko zmienia. - Taaa. Dobrze, że akurat tam trafiliśmy. - Miałem na myśli... no, wszystko. Co ze Szczerbatkiem? - Jeszcze dochodzi do siebie. Jednak cieszę się, że spotkaliśmy Nocne Amoki. - Dlaczego?- zapytał Delta wsiadając na Magnuma. - Ponieważ teraz jestem prawie pewien, że gdzieś na świecie żyją inne Nocne Furie. Delta uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, co oznaczało "Jeśli tak, to na pewno je znajdziesz". Czkawka patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel odlatuje. Po chwili zupełnie zniknął mu z oczu, więc odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wioski. Jednak nie długo cieszył się samotnością, gdyż po chwili dołączyła do niego Astrid. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone